Wolfblood: The New Generation
by The Girl Who Feared Herself
Summary: Set after the original wolfbloods (and friends) have kids. Ever is the daughter of Maddy and Rhydian and has purple eyes. Chase is the son of Jana and has a special power no one knows about. Louis is the heir to the throne of the wild wolfbloods pack. Cinder is Ever's best friend and the daughter of Shannon. They have to uncover a secret prophecy... before it's too late.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I was ten when I first found out that I was a Wolfblood. I was sick for a week and when that week was over, I was a changed person. I could hear and smell things from far away, I was faster and strong. The first full moon that I experienced was beautiful. All these things were heightened by a thousand. The bad part was that when the new moon rolled around, you had a headache and felt horrible. I hadn't transformed into a wolf yet, so it was nowhere as bad as my parents were feeling it, but it was still bad. When you were ten all of the wolf powers came. Then when you were 14 you finally became a wolf. It was a week before my 14 birthday when Chase came.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

The day that Chase came, it was rainy, cold, and a new moon. Of course my best friend Cinder just HAD to ask me to have a sleepover that night. Which at our sleepovers, we actually didn't sleep, which is exactly what I wanted to do when she asked me. I told her I would go and we went to our morning classes. I hated high school, but I guess it wasn't that hard. I was way smarter than anybody here, so it was a breeze for me, but it still was boring. Since it was high school, we didn't have recess, but we had the option of eating outside, which most of us didn't do. It wasn't usually warm here in England and nobody wanted to be bundled up and sitting in the rain. Unlike everyone else, Cinder and I had our own secret hiding spot that never got wet or cold. In our small town, all we had was school, a restaurant, a small market, and forest. So, in the forest that surrounded the school, there was a little darkroom. There wasn't enough room to have a dark room in the school, so a darkroom was built out in the back of the school. Nobody ever used it, so they put a big padlock on the doors and left it there. Well, Cinder and I were quite good at picking locks, so that's exactly what we did. Of course there was graffiti all over the outside of the little shack, but inside was very nice. There was a small table with little stools around it, a little loveseat in the corner. Everywhere else there was photos. A lot were of sporting events or school pep rallies. A few were of 3 kids about our age. They looked really happy. No one had bothered to break into the shack itself because all that was in here was photos. We dug around a little more and found where some cameras were. They were in a little safe underneath one of the tables. We found the keys on top of one of the counters. Now, Cinder and I weren't thieves, but we couldn't help but bring the cameras to her house to analyze that night. On the cameras we found a lot of pictures and videos. We downloaded the stuff on to our computers and watched all of it. Some of the videos were passcode locked, which was very unusual. I didn't even know you could do it, but we looked it up online and we found out that some models could, even though the feature was discontinued very quickly. We shrugged and just left the pictures alone. On most of the cameras it was just regular school photos. There were 5 cameras and only one had a few personal photos. There were pictures of the three kids, then later four kids, then after five kids. One or two of the kids strangely looked like my parents when they were younger, but I just shrugged it off. I mean it was impossible to think of my parents as photographers. Cinder said that a red-headed girl looked like her mom. We laughed at the impossible thought and we turned off all of the lights. I was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, even though Cinder wanted to still talk. The next morning Cinder felt like dying her hair a different color. This was a usual fad for Cinder. She changed her hair tips about every couple of weeks or so. She currently had them died an electric blue and wanted it to be a pink color. So we got our coats and biked down to the general store. The man that owned it, Mr. Critt, had a whole shelf just for Cinder. She picked out any color she liked from a catalogue that came every two months and ordered them. Mr. Critt had a whole shelf for her colors made. If you took everything away from Cinder, the only thing she would want to keep was her hair. Mr. Critt welcomed us when we walked in the store. We headed straight for the hair color shelf, where the Graceling twins were laughing about something. The Graceling twins were the nastiest girls in town. They were also one of the richest, and they looked down upon everyone. We gave them nasty looks, which they returned, and told Mr. Critt what color we took. Since Cinder had already pre-paid for all of the colors, there was no need for money. We raced each other back to her house and started dying her hair. We hardly ever had to ask her mom ever, because it was the usual thing to come home and find her daughters hair a different color. When we had finished the color, we stood back to admire our work. The tips were a bright pink, and I really liked it. She smiled and I knew it had gotten her seal of approval. I realized that it was almost twelve o'clock, and I said my goodbyes and promised to text Cinder later. I grabbed my backpack and ran out onto the dirt road. I took a small path through the woods that lead to my house. I walked through the brisk morning and remembered the cameras. I would have to remind Cinder to bring them to school on Monday. As I was walking through the forest, I could sense someone was there. Someone that wasn't supposed to be here. I growled under my throat and I could feel the tingling going up and down my body. I couldn't transform into a wolf yet, but I still had all of the wolfblood powers. I felt my eyes change color and I could suddenly smell and hear everything. I smelled the air and caught the scent of another wolfblood. I ran through the woods, faster than any human could, and I eventually lost the scent. I could my house in the distance and slowed down to a jog. When I got inside, my parents greeted me and offered me a burger, fresh off the grill. I was ravenous and greedily ate the whole burger quickly. I decided not to mention the feeling I had gotten in the forest. I went upstairs to go do my homework and pulled out a couple of old photo albums for a family tree I had to do. As I flipped through the photos, I saw full moon shots, shots of wolves, and shots of 13th birthday parties. I also saw a picture almost exactly like the one on the cameras and in the photo shack. It had a blonde boy, two girls with red hair one darker than the other, and an African-American boy. There was also a dark brunette girl that looked EXACTLY like my mother. I compared that one to a bunch of other ones I found. They were all the same. I grabbed the whole album and marched downstairs. My mom and dad were sitting and reading the newspaper like it was any other normal afternoon. I threw the album down onto the coffee table and they both looked up in surprise. I threw the book open and flipped to the pages with the kids. They looked at the picture with confusion. I asked them where the picture was from and who was in them. They acted all innocent saying "Oh honey, those are just some childhood friends." I pressed on for more and more details and only got a few answers. Shannon was the lighter red-headed girl. Tom was the African-American boy that grew up to be one of the most football/soccer players today. Indeed, the brunette girl and blonde boy were my parents. But the missing puzzle piece was the dark red headed girl. When I asked about her my parents avoided the question. I went back up to my room and explained all of this to Cinder, who demanded that we meet immediately. I couldn't go that weekend, so I told her we would talk on Monday. I very tired and felt like I was missing a lot of the pieces of a puzzle. I opened my window, and jumped out. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave until all of my homework was done, so I was very quiet. Walking in the woods always helped me think, but I didn't want to be seen so I ran down half of the path. It felt very good to outside, until I got the feeling of someone watching me again. My eyes changed and I was smelling around for someone. A rustle in the bush made me jump and then attack. I came into contact with someone and we both went tumbling down a small hill. When I shook off all of the leaves I looked at the person, who was still laying on the ground. I smelled him and could tell he was a wolf blood.


	3. Chapter 2

The guy laying on the ground looked up and sniffed too. He had a scared look in his eyes. I heard the cracking on branches in the distance and smelled more wolfbloods. They were wild. The boy looked at me, looked into the woods, then grabbed my hand and started running. I ran with him, asking no questions. I knew the woods well though, so I would sometimes pull him away from going too close to some one's property or the town. We finally lost the scent of the wild wolfbloods and stood still, panting. The boy held out his hand. "I'm Chase. Sorry to run into you like that." he said. I looked at his dirty clothes. He too was a wild wolfblood, but he just looked like any other kid. His brown hair was neatly trimmed and he didn't smell particularly atrocious. I shook his hand and introduced myself. "Sorry to be on your territory, but they were chasing me away and I didn't really have much of a choice. My mother died. As you can probably tell, I am a wild wolfblood. My mother was the pack's leader, but then some of the pack got into a fight and she was killed and they tried to kill me but I escaped and now I'm running" he said out of breath. I was speechless. I just whispered "Sorry for your loss" and started to walk away. He ran up next to me and asked where I was going. I rolled my eyes. "Home. I don't want to be out here with crazy murderous wolfbloods. You can come with me if you want." I said quickly. I immediately regretted saying it. i didn't want the crazy wolfbloods near my house, but i still felt bad and I couldn't just leave him out here alone. I turned to him, yelled "race ya!" and started sprinting to get home as quick as possible.


End file.
